


Beautiful Family

by DeeChicagoFireFan



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeChicagoFireFan/pseuds/DeeChicagoFireFan
Summary: Just some Brettsey fluff because I miss them so much!
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 19
Kudos: 74





	Beautiful Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, how are you all doing?
> 
> It seems like it is going to be a very long hiatus. And I miss Chicago Fire so much, so I decided to write Fan Fiction for the first time. I don't think I have ever been this obsessed with a ship before :D
> 
> I realised how difficult it is to actually write a fic, so it made me admire all the fic writers out there ten times more than before! 
> 
> I don't know much about babies, and I think Amelia is 4 to 6 months old in this. So I'm sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it.

Truck 81 had just returned from a call at a house fire and backed into the bay.

It was a tough call, a single mom and her 11 year old daughter were at home when a massive fire broke out, and the mom didn't make it. She was barely alive when Matt had brought her out, and Sylvie and Violet tried their best to save her but they couldn't. Afterwards, they had dropped the daughter off at Med to get treated for smoke inhalation. She was crying for her mom the whole way and it broke Sylvie's heart.

Having lost her birth mother recently too, Sylvie was sympathetic towards the little girl, and asked her to reach out if she needed anything. 

Back at the house, the firefighters jump down from the truck and start climbing out of their turnout gear when ambulance 61 arrives.

Everyone quietly goes into their respective spaces to process the call. Mouch settles down on the couch, and grabs the remote off Hermann. Stella goes to the officers' quarters to find Severide. Gallo joins Ritter in the kitchen to cook something for lunch, while Lin hits the gym.

Sylvie heads for the bunk room, as Matt follows her inside and catches up to her.

"Hey, are you okay? I know this was a tough one. I'm here if you need to talk," he says softly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Sylvie turns around to face him and nods lightly and gives him a slight smile, "I'm okay, thanks."

"How is the little girl doing?" he asks, hoping to continue the conversation. He just wants to spend as much time as he can with her these days. He finds himself coming up with any excuse to hang out with Sylvie, and everyone at 51 can see that these two have become inseparable lately.

Sylvie sighs, and sits down on her bed. "She is going to be fine, physically. She told me her aunt lives in the city and Maggie was working on reaching her when we left Med. She has family to look out for her, so I'm hoping she will be okay. I asked her to call me if she needed anything."

Matt smiles, he moves to stand in front of her and puts his hands in his pockets. Sylvie is such a sweet and kind hearted person. Of course she would do that. "That was a nice thing to do, it probably would have made her feel better knowing that she wasn't alone for the time being."

Sylvie looks up at him and into his eyes. His gorgeous blue eyes. Matt seems to be the only constant thing in her life right now. And she knows that he will always be there for her, and that she never has to be alone. He has said it time and time again. Her ambo partner/roomie had left, her other roomie had moved out, her birth mother had died, and her baby sister had moved away too, all in a span of weeks. But just being with Matt, having him around, and talking to him, made everything a little better.

"Yeah, these past few months have been difficult for me, but you made sure that I didn't have to go through it alone. It really means a lot to me. I wanted to do the same for Lilly, the little girl," Sylvie says truthfully.

Matt takes out his hand from his pocket, reaches for Sylvie's hand, and gives it a squeeze.

They stay like that for a minute, gazing into eachother's eyes, till Joe's voice at the door makes Matt turn around, losing the grip on her hand. Sylvie suddenly misses the warmth of it. If she's being honest with herself, she wants more than just the touch of his hand. She wants all of him, and she's wanted it for a while now. She is about ninety percent sure that he feels the same way, by the look on his face when he has to turn away. It seems like he would have wanted to hold on to her a little bit longer too.

"Brett, Scott is here with Amelia. You better get out here quick if you want to get your hands on your baby sister, or else you're going to have to fight Ritter and Gallo for her!" Joe yells, and leaves to go greet the baby and Scott. The little moment between the captain and Brett doesn't go unnoticed by him and he feels a little sorry that he interrupted it, but they seem to be having a lot of little moments lately, and they can have many more if only they can get their acts together. Soon, he hopes. They both deserve all the happiness in the world.

Matt and Sylvie leave the bunk room and make their way into the common area where everyone has gathered. There are finally some happy faces and a lot of high pitched baby talk going around. Like a weight has been lifted off everyone's shoulders.

Scott came to visit Sylvie from Rockford every now and then, with Amelia. And Sylvie tried to drive there on the weekends if she had time off. They both had agreed that Amelia shouldn't have to grow up without her big sister in her life. And whenever Scott was in Chicago, he made it a point to visit the firehouse for a little while, because he could see how carefree it made everyone feel for a moment. That baby was so pure and innocent just like his late wife, and these firefighters needed a little bit of that, because they saw such terrible things happening more often than not. And who could resist such a cute face? He and Amelia also really enjoyed the meals that were cooked at the firehouse too.

Gallo and Ritter had gotten very close to Amelia and they were always trying to make all kinds of baby food just for her. She seemed to like their company too, and Scott was happy to get some time for himself while she was being pampered by them.

Everyone had greeted Amelia and Scott, and settled down. Scott was enjoying a plate fixed up by Gallo and Ritter. The two boys were now in the kitchen trying to get Amelia to eat something they had cooked.

Amelia is in Gallo's arms and Ritter is trying to feed her mashed potatoes. She refuses at first but eventually opens up her mouth to eat it. She even reaches out her tiny little baby fingers to indicate that she wants more. This makes them ecstatic and give eachother high fives to celebrate.

"Yeah Amelia! You like that don't you?" Gallo says loudly with a big grin on his face, and everyone turns to see the boys having fun with the baby.

At the table, Sylvie enquires Scott about how things are in Rockford, and then makes her way to her sister. Amelia's face lights up as she recognises her big sister, and Gallo hands her over, not before saying something about wanting her back later. Sylvie takes her in her arms, lifts her up and spins her around.

"How is Miss Amelia doing today? I have missed you so much baby girl!" Sylvie is beaming at the baby, and the baby coos and smiles.

"Can you say Sylvie yet? Say sylll - vieee, syll - vieeee," she enunciates each syllable, looking very animated. Amelia babbles something, that isn't even close to what Sylvie is trying to get her to say, and Sylvie pouts.

"Umm we'll have to work on that."

Matt is watching Sylvie from a distance and laughs at the whole interaction. He knows for sure that she will make a great mom someday, and she looks damn good with a baby too. For now, he is just happy that she is happy again, after that call.

After everyone has had their chance to hold and play with the baby, Sylvie asks, "Hey, do you want to go for a ride on the fire truck, Amelia?"

She glances at Scott, silently asking for permission. He nods, as he trusts Sylvie with Amelia any day. So she looks over at Matt and motions for him to follow her outside.

"Amelia, I'll make you the captain for the day. You have everyone eating out of the palm of your hands, don't you?Youngest captain ever!" Matt exclaims as he catches up with Sylvie and smiles at the baby.

He climbs up into the truck first, and takes Amelia from Sylvie. She then climbs up and sits beside Matt. He has Amelia on his lap and his arms secured around her belly. She is holding onto the wheel and tapping it in excitement and giggling. They weren't planning on going anywhere, just wanted to sit there and entertain Amelia for a while.

"Yeahhh Amelia, you're a better driver than your Auntie Stella. Do you want to take her place on truck?" Matt jokes.

Sylvie's heart melts at the sight. Matt looks even more attractive now that he is holding a baby in his arms. Sylvie is about to say something in response to Matt's remarks, when she sees a woman and a young girl enter the firehouse. They look around curiously to see if anyone is around.

Sylvie climbs down from the firetruck, and takes Amelia from Matt. He jumps down and follows her towards the entrance. It's the little girl they had saved from the fire earlier today, and the woman must be her aunt, Matt guesses. They both look tired, like they've been crying a lot.

"Hi, Lilly, how are you feeling now?" Sylvie asks as she approaches the girl. 

"Better now, thank you. My aunt wanted us to drop by and thank you all for saving my life." She pauses for a breath. "And for trying to save my mom." Lilly's voice breaks, as tears start to stream down her face.

Meanwhile Lilly's aunt introduces herself to Matt. She shakes his hand to thank him and then wipes the tears off her face. Sylvie wants to give Lilly a hug, so Matt takes Amelia from her, and watches as Sylvie and Lilly embrace.

"We're so sorry that we couldn't save your mom," Sylvie says, with a lot of guilt in her voice.

Her aunt speaks up. "But you all saved my niece. I will make sure that she grows up happy, and has a family of her own someday, maybe one as beautiful as yours," she smiles, looking at Matt, then Sylvie, and then the baby. They really do look like a beautiful family together. Amelia has blue eyes and blond hair, bearing resemblance to Sylvie and Matt, so it is an understandable assumption. Lilly looks up at the baby who is now playing with the collar of Matt's shirt, and regains her composure and smiles too.

Neither Sylvie nor Matt correct her when she calls them a family.

Instead, Sylvie looks at her Aunt with gratitude and then cups Lilly's face, "Stay strong, Lilly, and don't grow up too fast."

If this is something that gives her hope for the future, then so be it. In fact, Sylvie was getting a little tired of correcting people who thought Matt and her were together, and she is truly impressed by this woman's postive outlook on life.

They say their goodbyes to Lilly and her Aunt, and turn around to go inside. Sylvie has tears welling up in her eyes thinking of Lilly, and Matt can sense it, so he shifts Amelia to one arm and puts his other arm around Sylvie's shoulder as they walk back inside. Sylvie welcomes the gesture, and rests her head in the curve of his neck.

"It looks like she is going to be okay," he says, rubbing her arm, trying to comfort her. Sylvie nods and looks up at Matt.

"If you don't have any plans, do you want to get dinner with me tomorrow night?" Matt asks after a beat, feeling hopeful all of a sudden.

"Finally!" Sylvie thinks to herself, and then looks up grinning, "Sure, it's a date!"

They start to envision their lives together, and can't help but dream about having their own beautiful family someday.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Please feel free to leave some feedback, it's always appreciated.


End file.
